Brightmoon Tor
Brightmoon Tor is a set of bonus dungeons in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Some of the strongest enemies reside in them, and some have a secondary Turning ability. At the top of each Brightmoon Tor location is a watch holding enemies at level 90 and above. All of the enemies are also extremely fast, able to move before the party regardless of their Speed stat. Clearing a watch adds a new rumor to the rumor list, allowing the player to access Brightmoon Tor's next location when checked. There are three locations in total, the first residing in Graszton, the second located in Aisenfield, and the third in Zellea, the Forbidden Land. To advance through Brightmoon Tor, the player must have their units touch the crystals in the rooms. If the player surrounds the stone and has a unit press it, they can have up to three clan members leave the floor at once. The crystals can start in the area, but there are instances where a crystal can only be revealed after defeating every enemy in the room. Units with the Invisible buff cannot activate the crystal. Although the items the dungeons contain can only be obtained once, multiple attempts can be made to retrieve them; if one failed to notice them the first time, or simply did not have the required equipment, one can try again. Some characters are allowed to keep their HP/MP from earlier floors (this might result from the order in which the player has their characters touch the teleport stone; it is recommended to invest the time and make sure all characters have full HP/MP to take some focus off mages—especially on the top floor when healing may be necessary). Additionally, the Blackwind monsters, a variant of Cockatrice, are a great source of Orb of Minwu should the player wish to farm them via Thief's Steal Accessory ability. First location Brightmoon Tor's first location features five floors (plus tower watch), level 35–50 enemies and its watch contains a level 50 Fury, level 50 Humbaba, and level 90 Nemeshis x2. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Crimson Tear accessory, which raises the Attack stat by 20. There is a special path to get this item the player must follow: # On the first floor, take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). # On the second floor, take the crystal on the right, go to the next floor. # On the third floor, see an Urn that can only be reached by a unit wearing the Faerie Shoes or a gria unit, then inspect it to receive the Crimson Tear. A level 45 Nemeshis guards this floor, and defeating it and all other monsters is necessary for the crystal to reveal itself. Tactics A one-character tactic consists of a Ninja with the Reflex ability to reduce the chance of the enemy landing a hit, a piece of equipment that negates KO, and the Roulette ability to kill the enemy (the Roulette ability can only be obtained by having a Blue Mage equipped with the passive Learn ability in addition to an Angel Ring, being targeted by it). Humbaba on the final floor is equipped with Mirror Mail which reflects all magick, so it is recommended to equip all characters with the ability Pierce, or have one of them learn the ability Armor Rend. An Illusionist with the ability Prominence (fire based attack) and the Halve MP passive ability is a good character to have on the final floor to target the Dreamhare (fire weakness), which will keep its distance from the party while attacking for around 70 damage with one move every few turns, as well as granting its allies several buffs (Protect, Haste, Regen). The Time Mage ability is recommended to counteract the Slow debuff the party is afflicted with on the final floor, as well and the speed decrease stat ailment. If possible, the player should have as many characters as possible equipped with Ribbons to negate status ailments. A Red Mage equipped with the Blood Price (uses HP to cast spells instead of MP at twice the cost) passive ability, a piece of equipment that can absorb the element the player plans on using the most to help heal themselves and damage nearby enemies (none of the trifecta elements—fire, ice, or thunder—have a real advantage except fire, which is only advantageous on the final floor against the Dreamhare), the Doublecast Red Mage ability, and preferably a Ribbon because of the status ailments commonly caused by Malboros in the tower. It is wise to have the Red Mage have the Elementalist ability set in addition to Double Cast and Blood Price, because the only enemies that have elemental weaknesses have weaknesses that are off-elements (non-trifecta elements like holy, wind, water, and earth) and the Elementalist abilities Earth Heal and White Flame cost less HP/MP (depending whether Blood Price is equipped) and are slightly more powerful than Cure and Cura in terms of healing power. Second location Brightmoon Tor's second location features level 59-60 enemies and its watch contains level 99 Evil Eye x4 and Orthros x1. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Snowy Tear accessory, which raises the Magick stat by 20. There is a special path to get this item one must follow: # Take the crystal that appears after all enemies are vanquished, then go to the next floor. # Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). # Though there is only one crystal initially, a second crystal only reachable by a unit with Faerie Shoes or a gria unit will appear after killing all the enemies. The last unit (Faerie Shoes or gria) should go through this crystal, then go to the next floor. # On this floor, the player should inspect an Urn to receive the Snowy Tear. The player does not need to reach the top of the tower to obtain the Snowy Tear, but should do so to gain access to next Brightmoon Tor location. Third location Brightmoon Tor's third location features level 69-76 enemies and holds two watches. The "third watch" contains Blackwinds x3, Pavilsag x2, and Keeper x1, all at level 99. The "final watch" contains Blackwind x2 and Cerayn x1, all at level 99. Hidden in this location of Brightmoon Tor is the Azure Tear accessory, which raises the Evasion stat by 20 and the Speed stat by 10. Completing the final watch earns the Moon Maiden accessory, which raises all stats by +5. There is no limit to how many Moon Maidens the player can collect. There is a special path to get the Azure Tear: # Go to the crystal that appears after killing all the enemies, then go to the next floor. # Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). # Though there is only one crystal initially, a second crystal only reachable by a unit with Faerie Shoes or a gria will appear after killing all enemies. The last unit (Faerie Shoes or gria) should go through this crystal, to go to the next floor. # Take the crystal to the next floor (there is only one). # The Azure Tear should be lying on the floor next to the player's units. All three Tear accessories can be received once. Brightmoon Tor items Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift